


Frankenstein

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [10]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Just some fun shenanigans between friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Bozer catches Jack having an intimate moment with his car
Relationships: Wilt Bozer & Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Prompt Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

> thanks rai-knightshade for the prompt! - “I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the first day I met you.”

He slides a hand over the freshly waxed surface, though he hovers his fingers in the air so as to not tarnish the smoothness with his grimy fingerprints. 

A roar, followed by a gentle purr perks up the tips of his ears, brings the corners of his mouth upward with them.

He could sing songs, wax poetic–hell, even _write _a poem about the love he’s feeling right now, as he teases his fingers into the hood scoop, feeling the soft, warm air heat up his fingers. 

He winks at his reflection in a black mirror as leans his arm against the top cover of the car, pats a satisfied hand down on the side-view mirror. 

“I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the first day I met you.”

“Aw, Jack, man, that…that means a lot, hate to break it to ya, though, but you…you’re not my type,” Bozer’s voice cuts through, and Jack spins around to look at the source, the mad lad is sprawled out on _top of _his GTO.

“Bozer, you don’t see me lying on top of Mr. Rock ‘Em Sock ‘Em, do you?”

“Well, actually he told me…” 

“Don’t–don’t listen to him, he doesn’t know what he saw.”

“Relax, Jack, he does know what a prank is, that was the first one he ever pulled on me. Says it was your idea.”

“Yeah, okay, get off my car.” Jack brushes off, dragging a laughing Bozer off of his car. 

“I think you’re warming up to him!” 

“In your dreams, Frankenstein.” 

“I thought that was the monster?” Bozer asks as Jack pushes him out of his own driveway. 

“Nah, bro, Frankenstein’s the _creator_, ain’t you ever seen the movie? You know what, c’mon, movie marathon, you and me, right now. Starting with one of the _classics.”_

“A classic, right, just like you.”

Jack freezes them in the middle of their walk back into the house, squeezes Bozer’s shoulder tightly.

“Was that a flirt or are you poking fun at my age?”

“Uh…a bit of both?” Bozer responds sheepishly, before Jack fell into a roar of laughter.

“I’m just messin’ with ya, let’s go!” 


End file.
